PierrickCanalFamille's Sing Along Songs Videos Trailer/Transcript
Killer: A, B, C, D, E, F, G! Gee, I love to sing, La, la l-- (Coughs) but I think I could use a little bit of help like maybe somebody to sing along with, La! Like you and myself, Singing and dancing and playing along with all of the peoples on this here PierrickCanalFamille's Sing Along Songs. How about we start Under the Sea with Princess Beauty and Bumble Boogie * Bumble Boogie: Under the Sea, Under the Sea, Darling it's better, Down where it's wetter, Take it from me, Up on the shore they work all day, Out in the sun they slave away, While we devoting, Full time to floating, Under the sea! (laughs) * Killer: And, from Beauty and the Mouse, we can all sing along with the elephant, and the bosses * Mrs. Jumbo: We've got a lot to do, Is it one lump or two, For you our guest * Chorus: She's our guest * Killer: Everything, but this kitchen sink in Be Our Guest. * Chorus: Be our guest, Our world is your command is your request * Dale: People, fun's over, line up. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Chorus: It's ten years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed * Killer: And you ain't never had a friend like this one, * Jaq and Gus: You got some power in your corner now, Some heavy ammunition in your camp * Killer: He's that big blue kooky fella, Ha! It's the very friendly Jaq and Gus from Ballerinaladdin. * Jaq and Gus: You've got some punch, Pizzazz, Yahoo and how, See all you gotta do is rub that lamp, * Killer: and he's got some wishes to grant in a Friend Like Me. * Jaq and Gus: And I'll say, Mrs Ballerinaladdin, Sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, Jot it down, You ain't never had a Friend Like Me! (laughs) * Killer: Now, from The Beauty Queen, Ooh! One of my favorites * Chorus: Through Faith and Love * Killer: That terrific song, The Circle of Life! * Chorus: Til' we find our place, On the path unwinding, In the Circle, The Circle of Life! * Killer: and I Just Can't Wait to Be Queen, Oh! What am I saying? * Princess Beauty: Everybody look left * Rupert: AH! * Princess Beauty: Everybody look right * Killer: I can't wait to sing some more with The Little Beauty Queen * Princess Beauty: Everywhere you look I'm standing in spotlight! * Rupert: Not yet! * Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing * Killer: Boy, that Princess Beauty can sing, and I'm going to tell you, we could be singing and dancing and playing with lots of other PierrickCanalFamille folks, too! * Chorus: Let's Hear it in the herd and on the wing! * Killer: There's Timon and Pumbaa from The Canal Famille Book, Thumbelina White and all seven of those friends of hers, Princess Beauty from The Beauty Queen! And, oh boy, if I keep going on with this list, I'll be too pooped to sing with any of them. Not even Princess Beauty, and that's "no Beauty". Haha! * Chorus: I Just Can't Wait to be Queen, I Just Can't Wait to Be Queen, I Just Can't Wait to be Queen! Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Trailers Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Transcripts Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Sing Along Songs Category:PierrickCanalFamille